


Wedding in Vlatava

by Beastboyfan12345



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Nudity, Sex, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboyfan12345/pseuds/Beastboyfan12345
Summary: A Wedding is going on in Vlatava.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Perdita, Tara Markov and Perdita, Violet Harper/Brion Markov
Comments: 137
Kudos: 9





	Wedding in Vlatava

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Anpu273640. Hope you enjoy. This isn't connected to "Hello Garfield" in anyway. This takes place in an Alternate Universe.

\------------ Vlatava ------------

It was a big day in Vlatava, the entire kingdom was heading to the Vlatavan Palace where the wedding of Garfield Logan and Queen Perdita was taking place.

Outside the the Palace, News Reporter Lois Lane-Kent of the Daily Planet made her report.

"This is Lois Lane-Kent of the Daily Planet, reporting live outside of the Vlatavan Palace where the Biggest Wedding is supposed to take place." Lois began. "The Wedding of the Famous Superhero and Former Actor, Garfield Logan and Queen Perdita of Vlatava. This is a Wedding that many generations will remember. And on that note, when they are officially married, Garfield Logan will not only be a Superhero, but also the New King of Vlatava." 

Lois than signaled Jimmy who was holding the Camera to get a shot of the people of Vlatava walking into the Palace.

"As you see behind me the people of Vlatava have are piling into the Palace to see the lovely couple become newly weds," Lois continued. "We will also be broadcasting the Wedding live for the Entire World to see the Wedding take place and we'll be back for more later. Back to you Cat."

Lois than signals Jimmy to cut the film.

"Excellent Job, Lois." Jimmy said. "You must be very excited for this like everyone else."

"You got that right Jimmy." Lois said. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"And just think," Jimmy began. "In a way, you'll technically be Royalty. Except no one will know."

"What," Lois said, a little confused.

"Well Garfield is the Adoptive Brother of M'gann M'orzz, who is married to Superboy, who is the Brother of Superman, whom you are married to." Jimmy said pointing out the family tree.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting how confusing our family tree is." Lois said. "And I also keep forgetting that you know about Clark's identity."

"Well, we all have your son, Jon, to thank for that." Jimmy said.

"Yep, you were there when his first power manifested." Lois said, remembering that time. "He just turned 3 around that time."

\----------------------------------------

Inside the Palace, Two of the Vlatavan Palace staff was fitting A 21 year old Garfield into his nice wedding clothes. Gar had a big smile on his face because it was the happiest day of his life. Gar than heard a knock on the Door to the room he was in.

"Come in." Gar said.

The Door opened and Vic came walking into the room.

"Hey Gar," Vic said.

"Hey, how's the best man doing." Gar said. A while back Gar asked Vic if he could be the Best man for his Wedding.

"Doing great," Vic said. "Still can't believe your dating a Queen. And just think, after this you'll be a king."

"Yeah, I know dude." Gar said. "But I'm not marrying her to become a King. I'm marrying her because I love. Even if she's a Queen or not I do love her. Also how's your lovely wife doing."

"Scarlett? She's doing great! But the real question is how are you feeling," Vic asked, noticing a little bit of sweat running down Gar's head.

"Honestly, really nervous." Gar said. "Were you this nervous when you married, Sarah." (Look up DC Comics Sarah Simms)

"A little," Vic said. "But I got past the nerves and so will you."

Finally, the staff members were done putting the finishing touches to his Wedding clothes.

"How do I look," Gar said to Vic, asking for his opinion.

"Like a Young James Bond, but Green." Vic said.

"Thanks man," Gar said.

"Anytime," Vic said as the both fist bumped one another. "After all, what's are best man for."

Gar than looked at himself up and down in the Mirror.

"Also, since I am here right now, can I ask you a Question?" Vic asked.

"Sure, Ask away!" Gar said, taking a sip of Water.

"After the Wedding, are you and Perdita going to be Busy tonight?" Vic asked, with a sly smirk.

"Huh? What do you mean by..?" Before Gar could finish that sentence, realization appeared on his face as he blushed wildly. "HEY! HEY! HEY! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THIS RIGHT NOW!?!"

"I'm just wondering if you are going to get frisky under the Sheets, Since neither of you lost your Virginity yet!" Vic asked.

"Is this really the perfect time to talk about this!" Gar said still blushing wildly.

"That was the same question I asked you when you talked about this on my wedding day!" Vic reminded him with a Smirk.

"Oh, so you're only asking me this to get back at me?" Gar said still blushing.

"You got it!" Vic said smirking. "Oh! also, I hope you have condoms, cause you're going to need protection!"

"STOP TALKING!!!" Gar said, his blush now reaching his ears.

\----------------------------------

In another room, A 23 year old Perdita was being fitted into her wedding dress. Perdita also had a big smile on her face as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Because it was going to be the happiest day of her life.

Than Perdita heard a knock on the Door.

"If it's you Garfield, you know very well that you shouldn't come in." Perdita said jokingly. "It's bad luck to see the Bride before the Wedding."

"Well just be lucky it isn't Gar." Perdita heard a familiar Voice say. Perdita turned around to Tara, Gregor, Brion and Violet walking into the room.

"Hello, my friends." Perdita said.

"How are you feeling Perdita," Gregor asked.

"Honestly, really Nervous." Perdita said.

"Don't worry too much about it," Violet said. "They're just nerves, you can get past them."

"Thank you Violet." Perdita said.

"Also, I wanted to thank you again for making me the Brides maid." Tara said.

"You're Welcome, Tara." Perdita said. "Oh, by the way, how does it feel to be Queen of Markovia."

"It's actually going really good." Tara said. "But I still feel like it would've been best if you became king Gregor."

"I had my chance at being king," Gregor said.

"As did I," Brion said. "And I would've damned Markovia if you didn't expose Ambassador Baazovi for the man he truly was, Tara."

"And there's no one else worthy to rule Markovia than you," Perdita said.

"Thank you," Tara said giving her brothers, Violet and Perdita hugs.

Years ago, An 18 year old Gar led a mission to Markovia, after learning Ambassador Baazovi is working for the light and had psychic abilities which he was to manipulate Brion. It wasn't easy but they successfully saved Brion from Baazovi's manipulation and Markovia from the lights grasp.

After bringing Baazovi to Justice, Brion stepped down from being the King, now realizing the mistakes he made. Brion willing gave the throne back to Gregor. But Gregor didn't want to reclaim the throne, because he believed he had his chance at being a king.

Both Brion and Gregor came to the decision that Tara should be Queen of Markovia. Tara was unsure of the idea, but after a while she excepted it.

And year a later, Violet and Brion got back together.

A lot has changed since then. And they changed for the better.

"While we are still on the topic of Marriage," Perdita said turning to Brion and Violet, changing the Subject. "Do you two have any plans to get married soon."

"We're still taking it one step at a time." Brion said. Violet nodded in agreement.

"So for once you are being patient!" Perdita said Teasingly. Briton couldn't help but blush a little.

"Hey Perdita," Tara began. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Perdita said.

"Are you and Gar going to do you know what in the bed after the party," Tara said as a smirk formed on her face.

Perdita began to Blush as she was totally unprepared for the question.

"TARA!!!" Brion and Gregor shouted.

"What they're getting married," Tara said. "And I want to know if they are going to be getting it in bed right away, for their first time being husband and wife."

"Mother of Goat," both brothers groaned, as Violet giggled and Perdita to Blush more.

"I haven't really put much thought into that." Perdita said, her cheeks burning red.

"Denial," Tara said, smirking.

"TARA!!!" Brion and Tara shouted.

"You've been hanging out with Traci too much, have you?" Perdita retorted. 

\----------------------------------------

A while later, In the castles chapel, everyone was taking there seats, eagerly waiting for the Wedding to Start.

Lois and Jimmy were on one side of the room close getting ready to broadcast the whole wedding live.

Before walking into the chapel, Gar took a glance at everyone who was sitting in the front row. Gar saw his Sister, M'gann sitting next to her husband Conner with their 2 year old son, Mark, sitting on M'gann's lap. Sitting on the other side of Conner was Paul Sloane. Vic's wife Scarlett Taylor was sitting with them as well.

On the other side of Paul, Gar noticed the empty Chair that had a piece of paper on it, that read Steve Dayton.

'Of course he didn't come,' Gar thought to himself with irritation. 'He's obviously still pissed at me for giving up my acting career, man can he hold a grudge.' But he wasn't gonna let that small thing ruin the big day.

He also saw Jamie, Traci, Bart, Ed, Cassie, Virgil and Forager sitting in a row with Brion, Violet and Gregor. He could also see that Traci was excitedly freaking out. 'Somethings never change.'

Finally the Wedding was about to begin, Gar made his way to the Alter and got into position. Vic stood Next to Gar and Tara stood on the other side. 

The Wedding music began to play. Everyone looked to the sides as they saw Queen Perdita walking down the Center Isle of the Chapal. Perdita than stood next to Gar, both of them smiled happily.

"Dearly beloved," the Priest began. "We are gathered here today to join both Garfield Mark Logan and Queen Perdita in Holy Matrimony. We all know they are perfect match and that they deserve to be together, to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A minute has passed and no one had any objections to make.

"Thank God, I thought my uncle would've barged through those doors to crash the wedding," Perdita whispered to Gar.

"Now we shall here them say there wedding vows." The Priest said. Gar than took hold of Perdita's hands.

"Perdita, when I first met you, I thought you were the prettiest girl in the world. At that time, I never thought I'd see myself dating or in this case marrying someone as beautiful as you. And when we began to date, that was when I realized that this was the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I've loved you since the day we met and I will always love you. Whether you're a Queen or not." Gar said.

Upon hearing that a tear of joy ran down her cheek.

"Garfield, in a way, you changed my life. You always helped me up when I was feeling down, you always knew how to make me Laugh. To make me smile. To make me happy. To me, you are the Sunshine to my rainy day. I know it sounds cheesy, but I don't really care. I've heard you say more cheesier lines than that." Gar chuckled a little after hearing that. Perdita continued. "You made my life complete. And I always saw you as my hero. And I also want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether you're a hero or not."

It was than Vic's cue to hand them the rings. Gar took one look at Vic and saw he was trying to stay strong. Perdita noticed the same thing happening to Tara, causing them both to snicker a little Gar slipped his mother's ring onto Perdita's ring finger. Perdita did the same for Gar.

"Garfield Logan, do you take Queen Perdita to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish forever." The Priest said, holding back a few tears."

"I do." Gar said, happily.

"And Queen Perdita, Do you take Garfield Logan to be you lawfully wedded husband." The Priest said.

"I do." Perdita said as tears run down her cheek.

"Than by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The Priest said. "You may kiss the Bride."

Both Gar and Perdita embraced one another in a passionate and long lasting Kiss.

Meanwhile, as Jimmy was filming the whole thing. He began to notice Lois tearing up a bit as well.

"Lois I never saw you tear up before." Jimmy said.

"Sorry," Lois said wiping her tears. "I always cry at weddings. Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging, Lois." Jimmy said. "I'm not judging."

After their passionate kiss, Perdita threw her Bouquet of roses in the landing on Violets lap. Violet and Brion looked at the Bouquet of Roses, than at each other, than at Gar and Perdita, who gave them thumbs.

They than blushed wildly as small smiles formed on their face.

\---------------------------------

After the Wedding ceremony, came the coronation ceremony of Garfield Logan. Officially crowning Gar as the new king of Vlatava.

After the Coronation Ceremony, came the Wedding party.

At the beginning of the Party Vic, Tara and Megan all made toasts for Garfield and Perdita.

Than came a famous wedding tradition. The cutting of the cake. Gar did his best to cut it gently and place it on the plate. However he lift the piece up with to much strength causing the cake to flip high in the air but surprisingly landed perfectly on the plate.

Bart, Ed, Virgil, Cassie, Jamie and Traci all got that on videos with their phones.

They than opened gifts they got from one another, and from their friends and family. Gar got Perdita the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen. And Perdita Got Gar a painted portrait of him when he was 8 years old, and standing next to him was his mom.

After that came the dance. Both Perdita and Gar danced the night away. Dancing to all types of songs.

Than came the part where they would sing a song Together.

"The song me and Perdita will be singing will be 'Elephant Love Medley' from the "Broadway Musical: Moulin Rouge"!" Gar said on the Mic.

Gar signaled the DJ to cue the music. The DJ than searched for the song and played it.

\---------- Gar and Perdita's Song ----------

Gar: All you need is love (Perdita: You're being ridiculous)   
All you need is love  
Just one night, give me just one night

Perdita: There's no way 'cause you can't pay

Gar: In the name of love  
One night in the name of love

Perdita: You crazy fool, I won't give in to you

Gar: It's so easy  
All you have to do is fall in love (Perdita: Love hurts)  
All you have to do is play the game (Perdita: Love scars)  
All you have to do is

Gar: Take on me (Perdita: no, no, no, it ain't me)  
Take me on (Perdita: no, no, no)  
Perdita: Because you'll be gone in a day or two

Gar: I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you (Perdita: Love is a battlefield)  
Everything, I will do for you

Perdita: Don't speak, I know just what you're thinking  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Gar: Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realize  
Here I stand with my everlasting love  
Need you by my side  
Girl, you'll be my bride  
You'll never be denied everlasting love

Perdita: What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love, but a second-hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can  
Be broken (Gar: You're breakin' my heart)

Gar: S'pose I never, ever met you (Perdita: What's love got to do with it)  
Suppose we never fell in love (Perdita: Who needs a heart)  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs

Perdita: All of this music breaks my heart

Both: Yes, it breaks my heart  
Yes, it breaks my heart

Gar: I can't help falling in love with you

Perdita: I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed lying naked on the floor (Gar: Take...)  
Illusion never changed into something real (Gar:... me on)  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn

Gar: They will see us waving from such great heights  
Come down now, they'll say

Both: Everything looks perfect from far away  
Come down now, but we'll stay

Gar: Because love lifts us up where we belong  
Where the eagles fly on a mountain high

Perdita: Love makes us act like we are fools  
Throw our lives away for one happy day

Gar: We can be heroes  
Just for one day

Perdita: For nothing  
Can keep us together

Gar: We can steal time  
Just for one day

Both: We can be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We can be lovers  
Just for one day  
We can be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We can be lovers  
Perdita: Just for one day

Gar: You can tell everybody

Both: This is your song  
It may be quite simple, but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words

(Gar: We can be heroes) Perdita:How wonderful life is  
(Gar: We can be heroes) Perdita: How wonderful life is  
(Gar: We can be heroes) Perdita: How wonderful life is

Both: While you're in the world

Both: I will always love you  
And I will always love you  
And I will always  
Love you

\---------- End of the Song ----------

After the two of them finished the song, Gar and Perdita embraced each other with passionate kissing. As the both of them kissed, everyone in the room applaud and cheered for them after hearing the diet they sang.

Eventually the party had to come to an End. Gar and Perdita said their Goodbyes to everyone. Before Vic left he made a reminder to Gar, by making a Circle with his thumb and index finger on one hand and put his index finger from his other hand through the circle.

Gar blushed wildly and gave Vic a slug on the arm. Tara did the same to Perdita causing her to blush as much as give. And For that Perdita also gave her a slug on the Arm.

"I'm so proud of you, Gar." M'gann said, hugging him and trying hard not to cry.

"We both are," Conner said, holding his son.

"Thanks guys," Gar said. "For everything."

After M'gann, Conner, and their son, Mark left, Gar and Perdita walked into the Palace. 

"So my lovely wife," Gar said. "What do you want to do now."

"Meet me up stairs to OUR room." Perdita said with a smile. "I have one more gift for you."

"Alright then," Gar said as he wrapped his arms around Perdita.

\--------------------------------

A while later Gar walked into Perdita's bed room (now their bed room) wearing a nice night robe and began to look around for Perdita.

The Door to Perdita's Bathroom opened and out of the bathroom emerged Perdita who was also in a robe. Perdita walked up to Gar and placed a kiss on hiss lips. "Hello, your majesty."

"You're not allow to call me that." Gar said jokingly.

"Big Talk." Perdita said jokingly as well.

"So, what's the Surprise." Gar said.

"Well, Since the Wedding I've been giving this some thought." Perdita said, just before leaning into Gar's ear and whispers. "Let's have some fun in the bed."

Garfield blushed wildly, but he still had a big smile on his face. Even though he wasn't expecting that answer, he was all for it.

"Lucky for you, I'm already naked." Gar said as he untied the note and took off the robe, revealing his green butt naked body. Perdita began to Blush as she saw Gar's muscle toned body.

The newly weds began to walk to the bed. Gar laid on the bed with Perdita on top of him. Perdita took off her robed and revealed her butt naked body. Gar began to Blush more as he saw that she was also on the muscly side.

Perdita could tell that Gar was getting excited, because she could feel his green cock rising up slowly. Perdita than scooted herself to Gar's dick, Perdita grabbed hold of it and began to pump it slowly, to speed up his erection. 

Gar began to grasp and moan quietly as she pumped him. Perdita began to gasp and moan as well as she began to masterbate. Perdita begins to lick Gar's cock a few times, than placed Gar's cock into her mouth and begins to suck. This increases Gar's moaning with pure please. Their moans became louder and louder by the second.

Perdita's sucking was heavenly, Gar felt so much pleasure. Gar looked down and watched Perdita's head bob up and down as she continued to suck. Perdita than removed his dick from her mouth. She than began to lift herself up and lower herself down onto Gar's erected manhood. Gar's cock began to slide into Perdita's Uterus.

The moaning progressed, Gar began to thrust his hip, causing his Dick to slide up and down in Perdita.

Gar and Perdita than repositioned themselves, with Perdita on the bed and Gar standing next to the bed. Gar than gave Perdita's Vagina a few licks as a result she moaned with raw pleasure.

Gar's tongue than began to explore the insides of Perdita making her moan even more. Her moaning escalated when he morphed his tongue into a Giraffes tongue. 

As Gar continued to suck her uterus, he began to rub his Cock with one hand. He rubs his Dick with a lot of speed and Strength. Gar than removed his tongue and mouth from Perdita's uterus.

Gar and Perdita then returned to the original position they were in when they started. Perdita lowered herself onto Gar again. His Big Green Cock sliding into her Vagina. She began to move up and down again feeling his Dick sliding up and down inside her.

Both of them began to moan of pure pleasure.

"Oh My God!" Perdita moaned.

"Oh Fuck!" Gar moaned

"well - AH - I never thought I - AH - thought I'd ever hear you say a curse - AH - Curse word before!" Perdita said, still moaning.

"OH - Yeah Sorry about - GAH! FUCK! - about that. I - OH MAN! - I Can't help myself!" Gar explained moaning as well. "This feels - OOOOHHH!!! - This feels so fucking good!"

Than Gar used both his hands to grab hold of Perdita's Boobs and began to grope her thick Breast. Perdita continued to moan as Gar's hands made there way down from her Breasts and to her Butt! He than began to Grope her Butt and Spanked it a couple times as well.

"OOOHH YESSS! SPANK ME! SPANK ME HARD, DADDY!!!" Perdita as she eroticly gasps each time Gar spanked her. She than continued to slide up and down on Gar's Dick, as her face made contact with to lock their lips into a passionate Kiss. Both of them giving each other some tongue.

Than Gar turned Perdita onto her back stood over her. He than began to slowly slam his Dick into her Uterus. Causing her to moan.

"Oh"

"Ah"

"Oh"

"Ah"

"Oh"

"Ah"

"Oh God, Gar! - AH - Fuck Me! - AAAHH! - FUCK ME HARDER, DADDY!" Perdita shouted.

"As you command, Your Majesty!" Gar said Teasingly. He then began to slam his manhood into Perdita's Uterus Harder and Faster.

"OOOHH YYEEESSS!!!" Perdita moaned.

As Gar Continued to Fuck her. Perdita began to feel Gar's Dick grow bigger inside her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" She moaned. "KARABAST, YOUR DICK FEELS GOOD INSIDE ME!!!"

Gar than lifts her up holding onto both of her legs he than walks to a wall Carrying her. Her back slams into the wall and he continues slamming his Dick into her.

"Oh my God!" Perdita moaned.

"Fuck!" Gar moaned

"Oh my God!" Perdita repeated.

"Fuck!" Gar repeated.

Gar than laid Perdita back on the Bed and continued to pound his Dick into her Uterus. His Cock slid up and Down in her Uterus at amazing speed. She was finding a lot of pleasure in this as she continued to moan more.

Perdita than grabs hold of Gar's Ass cheeks and began to Grope them. Gar gasped and moan even more, getting hornier than ever. He than continues to slam his Dick inside her, accelerating his speed.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Perdita moaned loudly. "DON'T STOP DADDY!!!"

"OOOHHH FUUUCCCK!!!" Gar moaned. "I love it when you call me Daddy! Say it again!

"DADDY!!!"

"Say it Again!"

"DADDY!!!"

"Again"

"DADDY!!!"

"OOOOHHH MY GOD!!!" Gar moaned with pleasure. He than Sat himself on the bed with Perdita on top of him and continues to fuck while spanking her Ass again.

"OOOHH YESSS, GAR!!!" Perdita moaned. "DON'T STOP! KEEP GOING!!!"

Gar continued to thrust with his Hips faster and faster, causing his huge erection to slide up and down inside her. As he continues to thrust he also continues to Spank her more and more. She began to moan louder and Louder.

"Gar, I'm close to cumming," Perdita said, panting a little.

"Me too," Gar said, panting as well. "Let's cum together."

Gar continued to thrust his hips both of them began to moan more and more until they reached the climax.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" Perdita shouted

"ME TOO!!!" Gar Shouted.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Both screamed as they finally reached the climax. Both of them were out of breath and began to pant uncontrollably. Gar collapses onto the bed with Perdita collapsing onto his chest and began to lay on him.

"That... huff... was amazing," Perdita said still panting

"Yes... Yes it was." Gar said also panting.

Perdita than looked at Gar. "I love you Garfield Logan."

"And I love you too... Perdita Logan." Gar said with a smirk.

Both then came together for a passionate kiss. And both them knew that this wasn't their happy ending. It was there happy beginning.

\---------------------------------

It was the middle of the night when someone was calling Perdita. Perdita woke up and reached for her phone and looked to see who was calling her.

It was Tara. 

She pushes the answer button and places the phone to her ear.

"Hello," Perdita answered, still half asleep.

"Hey, Perdita," Tara said on the other line. "Did you two do it?"

"You called me and woke me up in the middle of the night just to ask that question." Perdita said, too tired to be angry. "Couldn't this have waited in the morning."

"I'm sorry, but you know us Markov's, we are always impatient." Tara said.

"So if I tell you now, it will make your feel better and you'll stop pestering me about it for the rest of the night." Perdita said.

"Yep." Tara said.

"Than yes, we did do it." Perdita said.

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Tara cheered. "WAY TO GO, GIRL!!!"

"Goodnight Tara," Perdita said as she snickered, she than hung up the phone and went back to bed with her lovely husband.

\------------------------------

At 3 in the morning Gar received a Call from Vic. Gar grabs his phone and answers it.

"So I heard you guys did it," Vic said on the other end. 

"Did what?" Gar said, rubbing one of his eyes. 

"You know, Sex." Vic said.

"Oh right," Gar answered, than realized something. "Wait, how do you?" 

"Tara group text everyone on the Outsiders." Vic answered. 

"And how did Tara know?" Gar asked. 

"She called Perdita about it around midnight." Vic answered.

"Okay than, I'm gonna back to sleep." Gar said. 

"Wait, tell me how it was." Vic said. 

"Why do you need to know," Gar said. "Did I ask about how Sex was for you and Scarlett after you got married."

"Yes! You did," Vic said.

"But I didn't ask you at 3 AM." Gar said, sounding irritated.

"Tell me and I won't bother you for the rest of the night." Vic said.

"Fine," Gar said. "It was exhilarating, an awesome experience. Now Goodbye and Goodnight!!!" Gar than hangs up the phone and goes back to bed.

'Geez, I don't understand why Vic couldn't wait until tomorrow to ask me." Gar thought to himself. 'Well at least the others have the patience to wait and ask me.'

And just a few seconds after he said that, his phone began to Ring again. Once he heard the ringing of his phone, his eyes shot back open. "Spoke to soon, Gar." Gar said to himself. "Spoke to soon." 


End file.
